


Seduce

by Tako345



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-11 23:33:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20161945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tako345/pseuds/Tako345
Summary: Ari就是桃喔！





	Seduce

**Author's Note:**

> Ari就是桃喔！

公寓里新来的住户很奇怪。

Sebastian还从没遇见像那个男人一样行踪不定的家伙。

他知道对方名叫Ari——好吧，但这极有可能是个假名字，就凭他每天最多只在公寓待二十分钟，Sebastian就有理由怀疑。

不过他也没什么好抱怨的，甚至说应该感到高兴才对。

入住的第一天，Ari在早晨七点出门，直到隔天凌晨五点才回到公寓。那时的Sebastian正在埋头写作，所以有幸听见了二楼压抑的说话声和脚步。

作为一个职业小说家，他不喜欢工作的时候被人打扰，而把公寓里空闲的房间租给Ari之后，实际上也和从前的独居生活没差。除此之外他还白白收取一份房租。

实在是没什么好抱怨的。

两人合住的第一周平静地过去了。

在这期间Sebastian和Ari总共就见过三次。

男人头次到访时穿着天蓝色T恤和格纹衬衫，搭配宽松的牛仔裤，全部行李就只有肩上那只磨损严重的背包。他有一双令人印象深刻的蓝眼睛，深棕色长发和茂盛的胡子也同样惹人注目。他握住Sebastian的手对他说早上好。他的指腹有茧。

真是个怪人。

第三次见到他的那个夜晚Sebastian更加确定了自己的想法。

他不知道Ari在这一周内到底经历了什么，被人贩子卖去非洲？遭遇了黑帮追杀？但总之不是什么好事情——他的T恤上多了几块泥污和汗渍，裤脚也有明显损坏的痕迹。见鬼。这个男人看上去累极了。他用钥匙打开公寓的门，背包掉在地上，变长的头发和胡须几乎要把他的整张脸都淹没。

Sebastian咬着一块冷掉的披萨，电脑支在膝头，见Ari拖着步伐走进浴室，他任命地叹了一口气，打电话叫了外送的意面和汤。

“你的衣服就只有那一套吗？”

Sebastian不可置信地张大了眼睛问。

“暂时来说…”Ari穿着绿色短裤走出来，赤裸上身，肩上搭着条白毛巾，耷拉着的长发不断往下滴水，“是的。”

门铃响了，Sebastian起身取了外卖，把食物摆在桌子上。Ari一脸疑惑地坐在了沙发靠窗的那侧，Sebastian又走进卧室给他拿来干净的上衣。

“…那就先穿我的。”

Ari点了点头把上衣接过去，手臂肌肉随着他的动作伸展。他的皮肤是那种接受过充足日晒后的饱满蜜色。于是Sebastian这才后知后觉地意识到，对方不仅是他遇见的最奇怪的家伙，也是身材最火辣的那一个。

操。

他还有一张该死的帅脸。

这就是为什么Sebastian觉得自己摊上了一个大麻烦。

Ari的绿色短裤是个麻烦，他的长发和胡子是个麻烦，浴室的门锁突然坏掉了，所以Sebastian一不小心撞见了蒸腾水汽中的肉体也是个天大的麻烦。

被撞见洗澡的Ari还满脸无辜，关掉淋浴器转过身来问，“怎么了Seb？出什么事情了吗？”

Sebastian在竖起中指之前替Ari把门狠狠地合上。

操他的。

Ari还有一根大屌。

但除去上述麻烦之后Sebastian就真没什么可以抱怨了。

他最近突破了自己长达两个月的创作瓶颈期，也无法否认其中的一部分并非得益于他的新住户。是的，他给这部新小说的男主角起名叫Ari。小说里的Ari也有浅蓝色眼珠和深棕色长发，有完美肌肉，还有大屌。Sebastian不分昼夜地勤奋写作，甚至觉得自己的作品能收获他妈的雨果奖。

而令人倍受感动的是，Ari在第二周竟然奇迹般的没怎么外出，当他早晨七点起床为自己煎鸡蛋和烤土司的时候，也会烹制属于Sebastian的那一份。他将食物们细心地摆在碟子里，再放到Sebastian的卧室门外。

午饭则可能是楼下打包的泰国汤面，或者超市冷柜的特价寿司。

Sebastian从门后塞给Ari一卷钞票，对方的眉毛立刻打成了结，透过门缝急急地问他，“你这——”

“今晚我们吃Five Guys。”Sebastian忍着笑说，“我请客。”

Ari疑惑的目光将他从头扫到尾。他买了新的衣服，但不知道为什么还是穿着Sebastian给他的那件白色polo衫。他的手指放在嘴唇上点了点。“好吧。”他在离开前叮嘱他的绿眼睛房东，“你也应该多出来走走。”

所以那之后的晚上Sebastian都窝在沙发里和Ari一块儿吃饭。

他们会在Netflix里挑一部两人都感兴趣的片子，点烤肉外卖，喝冻啤酒。Sebastian掰着指头计算假如他的作品得了雨果奖能有多少钱入账。他应该分给Ari百分之二十。或者百分之三十，最多了。或是减免他半年的房租。公平公正。

可问题是他仍旧不清楚Ari在干什么工作。

男人有时会冲着手机大喊大叫，说些‘那帮人都是他妈的白痴’以及‘你他妈的不能开除我’这样的话，Sebastian在楼下听得津津有味，又在Ari走近时装作什么都没听见。

“抽根烟？”

他把烟盒和打火机递上前去，Ari若有所思地看着他，手指从乱糟糟的长发间穿过。

“原来你也爱这个。”

“拜托——”Sebastian把自己的烟点着，眯着眼对Ari笑起来，“我还喜欢大胸和屁股。能让人忘记烦恼的事情我都爱。”

好吧。他没有故意要和Ari调情，因为那时的他还并未意识到对方的‘多出来走走’究竟是什么意思。

浴室的门一直没找人来修，Sebastian洗澡的时候Ari总会从走廊里经过。

当然啦。Sebastian也不是故意要在Ari经过后把手放在自己的老二上。

他真的不想解释这个。

“为什么你要一边等外卖一边做俯卧撑？”

Sebastian喝着Ari为他煮的咖啡。昨天他又通宵写稿子，身体需要睡眠，但满脑子的灵感不允许他停下。

“缓解——”男人的身体上下起伏，从腰背到小腿的肌肉都完全紧绷，形成一道充满力量的弧线，“——焦虑。”

Sebastian跑到他身边坐下来，盯着他的脸。“可你的汗会把我的地毯弄脏。”

Ari停止动作，扭过头来疑惑又震惊地看着他，一滴汗珠顺着他的下颌慢慢滑进衣领。

为什么这家伙还穿着我的polo衫？为什么他的头发还是这样长，长到堆积在后颈上打卷。虽然这很辣，虽然把手伸进那些深棕色发丝里的感觉一定很好。可是如果你继续穿着我的polo衫做俯卧撑等外卖的话就会在衣料里面留下你的味道了，哥们。

Sebastian扯了扯Ari的袖子。“你什么时候才把衣服还给我？”

等到第三周，Sebastian的茶几上已经堆满了Ari的文件。

地图、草稿、没了一截的尺子，他们只能蹲在沙发边吃外卖。

‘把空房间出租’和‘与人同居’是不一样的，Sebastian以为。他不喜欢自己的公寓里面到处都是属于Ari的东西，虽然他的活动空间也仅限于卧室、浴室、阳台和客厅，但Ari根本已经把这儿当成了他的家。他知道Sebastian的烟都藏在哪里，也知道他经常会把那只黑色的马克杯忘在料理台上方的橱柜旁边。

Ari盘腿坐在地毯上，嘴里咬着一根铅笔，Sebastian横躺下来占据整张沙发和所有抱枕，膝盖搭着他的背。

“我们今晚吃什么？”

“炸鸡和薯条。”Ari扔来一张花花绿绿的传单，铅笔从他牙齿间掉下去。“我请客。”

他们偶尔也一同出门。

Ari的墨镜很酷，每当Sebastian觉得他正从镜片下面偷看自己的时候，Ari就大方地扬起脸对他笑。

他们挑选一家能在户外设置桌椅的餐馆，遮阳伞的角度必须正好，让夏日的阳光可以照在脚边。服务生会给他们赠送情侣限定的甜品——点缀了草莓的蛋糕、奶油过量的泡芙。

“操。我们看上去像是一对儿？”

“我们就是一对儿。”

Sebastian笃定地说。

从第四周的某天开始，Ari会把早饭和午饭都送到Sebastian的房间。

清晨的时候他的长发总在脑门上四处乱翘，整个人闻上去就像牙膏和薄荷味的须后水。那件polo衫已经完全变成他的所有物，但Sebastian懒得理会了。现在不仅那条绿色短裤是个麻烦，他脚上一高一低的堆堆袜也是个麻烦。Sebastian只想替Ari把它们全都脱下。

“你在写小说。”

“嗯哼？”

“为什么你的男主角也叫Ari？”

男人捧着咖啡朝他凑过来，毛绒绒的下巴几乎挨到他的肩。

“这个嘛…”Sebastian镇定地在键盘上继续打字，“或许是个巧合。”

“那这些又是什么？”Ari低声念出屏幕中央的那行句子，“‘他的正义和固执平常人难以想象，就好比人们无法知道他的嘴巴有多软、呻吟的模样有多辣。’”

Sebastian打字的手终于停顿。

当然他也并不是故意要让Ari看到这些。

男人在他耳边得意地笑起来。“我曾经是个特工没错。”说话时他的嘴唇一下又一下地蹭着Sebastian耳后的那片肌肤。“但朋友们都更喜欢叫我Chris。”

“Chris！——”

听到Sebastian呼喊他的声音，Chris从文件上抬起头，视线透过长长的睫毛盯住那个嘴角上扬的小孩。Sebastian拍了拍膝盖上的电脑，“你将要见证一部伟大作品的诞生，伙计。”

Chris将一只手肘压到他的抱枕旁边，呼吸吹着他的脸颊。“怎么？”

“这他妈的绝对能获奖。”Sebastian郑重地在他的小说末尾打上一个句点，“我们可以去吃最贵的餐厅、去他妈的意大利旅游、去买把枪装作我也是个见鬼的特工——这些钱的百分之三十都是你的。”

Sebastian已经和他新来的租客在这间公寓里一起生活了三十六天零个八小时，在这三十六天里，他们总共点了五十份外卖、看了十二部电影和三部纪录片，去过两次超市。Chris大概并没有仔细听Sebastian在说什么，他低下头去吻那两瓣红色的唇，把他的声音吃进嘴里。

“天啦——”

Sebastian在Chris的舌头上惊呼，过了一会儿又低低地发笑，从喉咙里咕哝他的名字。

浴室的锁还是没能修好。

Sebastian知道Chris会在某个时刻经过，但这次他在走廊里停下来，推开那扇虚掩着的门，一边走向他一边脱光了所有衣服。

那件polo衫也很快掉在地上，被水汽浸湿。

Sebastian的腰和屁股都被Chris拢在掌心里揉弄，而他也终于有机会将手指探进Chris的长发，在那对健壮的大腿上摩擦自己兴致昂扬的老二。

我简直赚翻了。

在接吻的间隙里，Sebastian呻吟着想。

END

* * *

以下部分都是用来爽的 

* * *

“嘿，可以了，交给我吧。”

Sebastian忍不住发出一声惊喘。

Chris对他说出这句话就仿佛他只是在要一瓶该死的番茄酱，但事实是他正把两人的阴茎都握在手里。

Sebastian放开自己的手，而意料之外的，就算是Chris也没法把两根充分勃起的老二都好好地环住。他的掌心更烫，就着喷淋下来的热水和黏滑的前液撸动挤压，带茧的手指偶尔擦过他龟头上的敏感小洞。Sebastian的全身都因期待而颤抖着，已经快射出来了。

“感觉还好？”

Chris的蓝眼睛正紧紧地盯着他，瞳孔在欲望中变得又大又黑，趁Sebastian喘息的时候扑过来咬他的嘴唇，那些令人嫉妒的强壮肌肉随着他的动作鼓起。

“到床上去。”Sebastian伸手关掉淋浴，把Chris往墙壁推。妈的，否则这个浑身干劲的家伙可以把他的嘴都吻肿。“去我的房间。”

Chris一边微笑一边满意地哼哼，突然蹲下身子将他的两条腿都捞起来。

“操！”Sebastian最看不惯Chris这种洋洋得意的表情，好像对一切都全然了解，甚至连他们站在这里操对方的大腿和手心都在他的计划之中——这个鲁莽又自信的混蛋。他慌张地抱紧男人的脖子。“你最好给我快点。”

Chris挺直了腰，轻松地扛着他经过走廊和客厅，走进卧室，用脚跟合上门。

后背触碰到床垫的那一刻Sebastian就反过来将Chris压住。

“靠，Seb。”长发男人兴奋地看着他，在Sebastian分开双腿跨坐在他身上的期间揉捏他的红通通的胸脯和乳头。

“你就这么喜欢奶子，嗯？”Sebastian能感到自己的胸前被挤出一道深沟。

可是，见鬼的。全世界当然没有人会不喜欢奶子。

“因为你穿着白衬衫和内裤在屋子里走来走去。”男人的手掌慢慢下滑到他的屁股，脸上的笑容依旧游刃有余。“所以我就当做你不介意被我操。”

“闭嘴吧。”

Sebastian改用两只手将他们的老二握在一起，不顾手腕的酸软上下动作。可Chris的勃起真的太大了，假如这个玩意儿某一天确实要操进自己的屁股——

他畏惧地抖了抖，身体却被那番想象刺激得更加跃跃欲试，与此同时Chris的手指探进了更深的地方，摸到后穴那圈紧闭的褶皱又抚弄他的会阴，让他爽得说不出话。

“准备好要射了吗，宝贝？”

好吧，这样也很不错。他要射在Chris的腹肌和那对大胸上，让自己的精液在他的皮肤上留下痕迹。他不介意一会儿再洗一遍澡还是继续干些别的什么，只要别让Chris停止触碰他就好。

“嘿，嘿，等等。”

可濒临高潮时他的手却被Chris拿开了，身体也被推着向后躺去，“不——怎么...？”

男人来到他的双腿之间，狡猾地笑着低下脑袋，而他还未说出半句话就被深深地含住。

“操——”

他在Chris湿热的口腔里乱射，等再次睁开眼，就看见浓稠的精液挂在Chris的头发和胡子上，而那家伙还在用力吸着他的龟头。

“我需要你的老二进到这里来。”Sebastian换成趴跪的姿势，下巴支着床垫掰开自己的屁股。“Ari。”


End file.
